Perdre espoir
by Curlhy
Summary: Dylan O'Brien se retrouve perdu après une déception amoureuse. A moins que ..


[Pdv de Dylan tout au long du OS] 

Je sortais de la salle en soupirant bruyamment. J'adorais vraiment rencontrer des fans et répondre à des questions sur mon métier mais j'avoue que cela commençais quand même a être fatiguant. Surtout quand tu venais de passer presque quatre heures assis sur une chaise à sourire. Je me demande comment je faisais a l'école. « Tu ne travaillais pas » me dit ma conscience qui avait bien raison. 

Et puis en ce moment je n'avais plus l'envie de rire ou même de sourire mais je me forçais pour ces fans qui faisaient parfois des centaines de kilomètres avec l'espoir de pouvoir me voir ou me parler. Mon ex petite-amie m'avait trompée puis larguée comme un moins que rien et j'avais du mal a m'en remettre. Je l'a considerait comme l'amour de ma vie. Nous etions ensemble depuis plus de cinq ans et j'envisageais même de la demander en mariage. Au final heureusement que j'avais découvert qui elle était vraiment avant de faire cette erreur. En clair cette expérience m'avait degouté de l'amour. Pourtant cela me manquait de ne plus avoir quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais parler de tout , quelqu'un a qui je pourrais faire pleins de calins , ... 

Oui certes j'ai Tyler qui se débrouille très bien pour ça mais c'est mon meilleur ami et j'ai envie de retrouver une meilleure amie. 

J'allai sortir une clope quand Holland arriva avec son écharpe couvrant la moitié de son visage. 

-Dure journée , hein ? Dit-elle. 

-On peut dire ça , répondis-je en sortant mon briquet. 

-Je sais que ça ne va pas Dylan , dit-elle en se plaçant devant moi. 

-Je suis juste fatigué ne t'inquiète pas , répondis-je en esquissant un faux sourire. 

-Je pensais que tu étais un meilleur acteur , rajouta-t-elle en souriant. 

Je la regardais dans les yeux et je soupirais. Je ne jouais aucun rôle là , je vivais ma propre vie et j'avais terriblement du mal a cacher mes soucis à ce que je voyais. 

-Ça me manque c'est tout , dis-je en rangeant ce que j'avais sortit. 

-Je me serais portée volontaire si je n'étais pas déjà en couple et amoureuse , répondit-elle en rigolant. 

-Il nous reste la série ma petite rousse , dis-je en rigolant à mon tour. 

Elle rigola puis vint me serrer dans ses bras. J'étais chanceux d'avoir des amies tout de même. Elle me relâcha puis rentra à nouveau dans la salle en frissonant. 

Je partis me balader seul en esperant que vu la tombée de la nuit je ne rencontrerais pas des groupes de fans. Pas que je ne les aime pas mais j'avais juste envie d'une promenade pour réflechir. Il faisait froid mais j'adorais voir le soleil se coucher et les lampadaires s'allumer. Je m'assis sur un banc en me demandant si j'allais un jour combler ce vide dans mon cœur. 

Mon portable vibra et je vis que Tyler m'appellait. Je decrochais ne voulant pas l'inquieter. 

-Oui Ty' , dis-je d'un air détendu. 

-Dylan ! Tu es ou ? Il y a une fete chez Linden [Acteur jouant le père de Dylan/Stiles dans Teen Wolf] tu te souviens n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il. 

-Je vous y retrouve la-bas , dis-je avant de raccrocher. 

Je me levais sans aucune motivation et je me rendis à la fete de Linden en taxi. 

_ 

Tout le monde semblait s'amuser sauf moi. Je me levais et montait a l'étage de la très grande maison de Linden en évitant de croiser mes amies. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et je commençais à me parler fixant mon reflet dans le miroir. 

-Oh désolée ! Par-Pardon , dit soudain une voix derrière moi. 

Je me retournais et vit alors une jolie fille qui devait avoir mon age qui regardait ses pieds genée. 

-Je ne savais pas que mon père avait autorisé la salle de bain du haut , desolée , dit-elle a nouveau. 

-Je pense qu'il ne l'a pas autorisé donc c'est moi qui suis désolé , repondis-je. 

Je remarquais alors qu'elle ne portait qu'un long t-shirt et cela devait etre pour cette raison qu'elle ne cessait de tirer dessus depuis le début. Elle leva alors la tete et ses yeux s'ecarquillèrent d'une manière effrayante bien qu'elle restait toujours jolie. 

-Je...Je savais que je reconnaissais cette voix. Tu es Dylan O'Brien ! Dit-elle plein d'entrain. 

-Oui c'est moi , répondis-je en souriant. 

-Je vais te laisser ... mais sache que j'adore vraiment tout ce que tu fais et j'envie mon père de travailler avec toi , dit-elle en souriant avant de sortir de la salle de bain. 

Elle ferma la porte et j'entendis ensuite une autre porte se fermer. Il était bon d'entendre des compliments comme ça surtout en ce moment. 

Jee m'assis sur le bord de la grande baignoire et je sortis mon portable. Super fête n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait surement une excellente ambiance en bas mais je n'arrivais pas a m'y sentir bien. Les minutes passèrent puis la porte s'ouvrit a nouveau et c'était encore la jeune fille. 

-Oh tu es toujours la , dit-elle génée. 

-Oui , je ne me sens pas très bien , répondis-je en essayant de ne pas trahir mon mensonge. 

-D'accord , répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. 

Je me demandais soudain pourquoi elle était venue deux fois dans la salle de bain et je compris rapidement. 

-Oh merde ! Désolé je sors , dis-je embarrassé . 

Elle me sourit timidement et elle ferma à clé la porte derriere moi. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit la premiere fois. Je m'assis dans le couloir et je souris en entendant la joie qu'il y avait en bas. Je reprenais mon portable et je répondis à quelque dm de fans sur twitter avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir a nouveau. 

-Tu ne va plus t'amuser ? Dit-elle timidement. 

-Je n'en ai pas trop envie , répondis-je sincerement. 

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'assiant a coté de moi. 

-Tu ne devrais pas etre au lit toi ? dis-je en souriant. 

-Eh ! J'ai pas dix ans , répondit-elle en rigolant. 

-Tu as ? Demandais-je intrigué. 

-22 ans , répondit-elle. 

J'hochais la tete me demandant pourquoi donc une jolie fille de son age passait son vendredi soir chez elle. 

-Je n'aime pas sortir , dit-elle comme pour répondre a ma question. 

-Et tu habite encore ici , dis-je pour en savoir plus. 

-Oui , je préfere etre sure de moi avant de partir , dit-elle en baissant la tete. 

Elle était assis avec les genoux relevés dans son t-shirt qui couvrait donc tout son corps. Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle était genée. 

-Je t'intimide ? Demandais-je. 

-Oui , répondit-elle en gardant la tete baissée. 

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais au fond je suis simplement un garçon , dis-je en prenant une voix de petit. 

-En plus d'etre très douée et d'être extrement connu pour tes talents.Tu , dit-elle en s'arretant soudain. 

-Je ? Demandais-je curieux. 

-Tu es un très belle homme , répondit-elle en souriant les joues toutes rouges. 

Malgré son age elle ressemblait à une petite fille qu'on avait juste envie de caliné. Je l'observais regardée ses pieds comme si c'était devenue interessant. Elle devait attendre une réponse mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. -Je vais aller me coucher je pense, dit-elle alors devant mon absence de réponse. Elle se leva et commença marcher jusqu'à sa chambre avant de s'arreter et de se retourner. -Je suis très contente de t'avoir rencontrée Dylan. Tu es aussi gentil que ce que je pensais , dit-elle en souriant. Puis elle disparue dans sa chambre. Je me levais et je descendis rejoindre la fete en me demandant si elle avait été sincere ou il si elle avait dit ca ironiquement à cause de mon absence de réponse. Je restais encore un peu avant de m'eclipser de la fete.Je rentrais chez moi avec un mal de crane horrible alors que je n'avais bu qu'un verre d'alcool. Je pris une aspirine et je me couchais rapidement , fatigué autant moralement que physiquement. _ Deux semaines étaient passés et je n'étais sortis de chez moi que deux fois. Une fois pour aller fair quelques courses et une autre fois pour aller a une fête chez Tyler a laquelle je n'étais pas resté longtemps au final. J'avais l'impression de me sentir encore plus triste qu'après la rupture. Je pensais a ma solitude et a la fille de Linden. Je ne savais rien d'elle mais j'aurais bien aimé la revoir. J'étais allongé sur mon canapé mon portable en main quand j'entendis les clés tourner dans ma serrure. Je me levais rapidement avant de voir Tyler entrer avec un air dégouté. -Oh mon dieu Dylan , dit-il en se pinçant le nez. -Quoi ? Dis-je en essuyant mes mains sales , dus aux chips que je venais de manger, sur mon t-shirt. -Tu me fais quoi comme délire , la ? Me demanda-t-il énervé. -Rien a part me sentir terriblement seul , repondis-je enervé a mon tour. -Tu va te doucher et tu t'habille correctement pendant que je nettoie un peu. Dit-il en commençant a jeter des emballages de salés a la poubelle. Je le regardais en souriant. Il détestait la saleté plus que tout. -TOUT DE SUITE ! Me crie-t-il en ne me voyant pas bouger. Je m'exécutais rapidement et lorsque je revint dans le salon , Tyler terminait de nettoyer le sol. -C'est la seule et dernière fois où je fais la femme de ménage , compris ? Me dit-il. J'hochais la tete puis je rigolais lorsqu'il me tourna le dos. Il avait dit la même chose la dernière fois. Il me fit sortir de chez moi et nous nous rendîmes dans un petit restaurant ou nous allions souvent l'année dernière. -Explique moi pourquoi tu te laisse autant aller ? Me demanda-t-il après avoir commandé deux cafés. -Je n'ai plus envie de rien. Je croyais que toutes ces chansons d'amour étaient totalement idiotes mais depuis qu'elle m'a largué je comprends enfin les paroles. Dis-je en regardant mes mains. -Tu es au courant que des milliers de jeunes filles adorerait sortir avec toi n'est-ce-pas ? Dit-il en souriant. Je lui souris en retour et le serveur nous apportas nos cafés. -Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Me demanda-t-il. J'avais conscience que Tyler cherchait vraiment a m'aider mais malheureusement je ne voyais pas de solution a cette situation. Le temps apaise les chagrins , on dit. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre des années avant de me sentir heureux a nouveau. Puis je me rappelais alors cette jeune fille dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. -Linden , dis-je simplement. -Quoi ? Tu veux le voir ? Me demanda-t-il étonné. -Est ce qu'on pourrais passer chez lui ? Demandais-je excité soudainement. -Oui , comme tu veux mec , répondit-il perdu. Après avoir bus notre café et l'avoir payé nous nous rendîmes donc chez Laiden. On sonna plusieurs fois sans réponse. -Il doit etre occupé. Tu veux que je l'appelle ? Me demanda Tyler. Au meme moment la porte s'ouvrit sur la jolie fille de la soirée. -Dylan ? Et ... Tyler ! Dit-elle en souriant. -Bonjour ton père est la ? Dit Tyler rapidement. -Non je venais te voir toi , dis-je avant qu'elle réponde. -Moi ? Dit-elle surpris. -Dylan tu m'explique ? Dit Tyler en me regardant surpris. Je pris alors Tyler a part en demandant a la jeune fille d'attendre deux minutes. Je lui expliquais alors la soirée et les sentiments que je commençais a développer pour cette presque inconnue. -Très bien. Tu n'a qu'a lui proposer d'aller au cinéma ou au restaurant un de ces soirs ? Me dit-il enjoué. Je lui donna une tape dans le dos en souriant puis je retournais à la porte où elle attendait toujours. -Tu n'es plus en t-shirt ? Demandais-je en souriant. -Hm non , c'est plus convenable de porter un bas, répondit-elle en souriant aussi. -Dommage , dis-je avant de rajouter , je pourrais savoir ton prénom ? -(Y/ N)  , repondit-elle géné. -Alors (Y/N) je te propose un rencard avec moi demain soir , dis-je directement. -Un rencard ? Répondit-elle surprise. -Oui un rencard , dis-je en souriant. -Ah j'ai compris. Mon père t'a demandé de me faire sortir un peu c'est ça , dit-elle énervée. -Quoi ?! Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandais je surpris. -Mon père ne cesse de me répéter « Sors un peu , profite de la vie » parce que je passe mon temps dans ma chambre , dit-elle en croisant les bras. Je l'a dévisageais un instant avant de me reprendre. -Sincèrement je veux t'inviter a un rencard car depuis la soirée je pense souvent a toi. C'est tout mais si tu veux pas il n'y a pas de probleme. Je ne veux pas que tu accepte par pitié ou parce que je suis un peu connu , dis-je d'une traite. -De-Désolée mais ca sonne tellement extraordinaire dans ma tête que j'ai eu du mal a y croire , dit-elle en regardant ses pieds. -Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu es très jolie et tu as été très gentille avec moi la dernière fois , dis-je sincerement. -Oh euh merci Dylan , répondit-elle les joues toute rouge. -Alors pour demain ? Dis-je avec une boule au ventre de peur qu'elle refuse. -Oui ! Répondit-elle en souriant. -Je passe te prendre a 19h , dis-je en m'eloignant. Je la vus hochée la tête puis je montais dans la voiture où Tyler m'attendait. -Alors ? Me demanda-t-il excité. Je sourit comme un idiot et il compris sans rien rajouter. _ Je stressais comme un idiot. J'étais entrain de regretter de lui avoir proposer quand je la vis sortir de chez elle. Mon cerveau eu un moment d'absence. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle s'approcha de la voiture et je sortis pour lui ouvrir la porte du coté passager. Nous roulions a présent depuis un moment en silence. Je n'arrivais pas a parler et elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire non plus. -Tu m'emmene ou ? Me demanda-t-elle timidement. -Le rencard classique , répondis-je en souriant. -Restaurant puis cinéma ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. -Oui , répondis-je en souriant. -Comme dans les films , murmura-t-elle. Arrivé au restaurant tout ce déroulas parfaitement bien. On discutait de tout et de rien et on rigolait souvent. J'avais juste cette étrange impression de me sentir totalement moi avec elle. -Dylan ? Dit-elle après un moment de silence. -Oui ? Répondis-je. -Pourquoi tu n'était pas bien a la soirée ? Me demanda-t-elle. -Mon ex m'a largué il y a un moment déjà et j'ai du mal a m'en remettre , dis-je sincèrement. -Je vois , dit-elle en serrant les bras. Je venais de la vexé ou blessé ça se voyait sur son visage. -Ca ne va pas ? Demandais-je inquiet. -Je-je me demande juste si je ne suis pas une fille pour te changer les idées et te faire oublier ton ex , dit-elle en regardant son assiette. -Non , non pas du tout. Ce n'est pas de la rupture que je me suis pas remis mais du fait d'être seul et d'avoir perdu foi en l'amour , dis-je rapidement. Je n'arrange rien je crois ? dis-je en baissant la tete. -Et tu as foi en l'amour en ce moment ? Demanda-t-elle genée. -Je crois bien oui , répondis-je en souriant. Elle me sourit en retour et nous continuames notre repas plus silencieux qu'auparavant et je me maudissais d'etre le fautif de ce froid. _ Nous étions a présent dehors de la salle de cinéma. Le film était finie et j'attendais (Y/N) qui était partie au toilette. La soirée s'était super bien déroulé malgré le petit moment au restaurant. A présent je n'avais qu'une envie , c'était de l'embrasser mais je ne voulais pas la presser ou l'intimider donc je me retenais. Elle ressortis rapidement et je lui proposais de la ramener. -Tu aurais du voir la tête de mon père quand je lui ai dit avec qui je sortais ce soir , dit-elle soudain. -Il a dit quoi ? Répondis-je inquiet. -Rien de spécial mais il devait en penser beaucoup , dit-elle avant de rigoler, de toute manière il t'aime beaucoup. -C'est vrai ? Demandais-je surpris. -Oui ! Il t'adore , il te considere presque comme son fils , dit-elle en souriant. -Ah , dis-je en avalant de travers. -Ca ne va pas ? me demanda-t-elle. -Si c'est juste que c'est bizarre de savoir ça alors que j'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser , dis-je sans réaliser mes mots. Elle tourna la tete vers moi avec surprise. -Au moins tu es sincere , dit-elle genée. Arrivé devant chez elle je lui ouvris la porte et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle me pris par la nuque et déposa ses levres sur les miennes. Plus qu'heureux je la serra contre moi en mettant mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle se retira avant de rigoler puis elle s'éloigna en courant. Elle me fit un timide salue avant de rentrer chez elle. Je souris ,  j'avais l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent. Mais un adolescent heureux. 


End file.
